Night Things
by Virago
Summary: Entreri catches Drizzt dancing in his room and gets a bit more than what he bargained for. p Yaoi.


**Night Things**

_A/N: Just another mindless Entreri/Drizzt story, since there aren't nearly enough of them out there! _

_Warnings: A very, very sassy Drizzt! Perhaps Artemis should spank him! _

Entreri leaned against the door jam and tried not to smile as the drow danced around his room, his long snowy locks of hair touched his back and chest at all the right times and moved with the sway of his hips. The assassin had no idea what the elf was singing but the tones followed from those wonderfully full lips with a melody unlike anything that he had heard before. He had never known Drizzt Do'Urden could sing. For once in his life, the human wished that he had picked up more of the dark elf's native tongue so he could somehow understand what the drow was saying. Of course he grasped bits and pieces and the words he did comprehend made him realize that the song what not one to be taken seriously.

The elf stopped, as if his song came to an end, and before Entreri could open his mouth to announce his presence Drizzt let out a sound that was caught in between a sigh, whimper, and moan. It was slightly high pitched and caused the assassin's lower regions tighten just by hearing it. In a matter of moments, the tension in the room became so thick that he thought that he could practically see it.

The drow began to move as he once again started to sing his voice low and husky, taking pauses in between the lines to let out that wonderful sound that he had made before. His hips moved, his body twisted with the words, and his shirt came off. Very slowly, inch by precious inch of skin showing until it fell from his shoulders and pooled on the floor only to be kicked to a corner. Ebony hands came to tangle themselves in the purest of white, running fingers through and lifting until it was gathered off of his back before letting it cascade over one shoulder. His body turned and dipped, his legs slightly spreading and hands barely touching the inside of his own thighs before running across his torso and chest. The long slender fingers paused, rubbing his own nipples and then once more making that delicious sound.

Right at that moment Entreri wanted nothing more than to go to him, to throw him down on the bed and make him scream. Yet, it was as if the assassin was rooted on the spot, transfixed by the drow's sensual dance. Dark hands began to move again, back down his body to slide behind him and roam over his wonderful backside, then to his front. Fingers played against his ebony flesh, tracing the patterns of the sweat that had just started to bead down his flawless skin.

The human watched those fingers as if his life depended on it, his breath coming out in short burst of air as he felt his dark suede pants becoming painfully tight. The hand once more started to move, Entreri watching all the while as they played upon the soft leather laces for a few moments, the movements causing them to loosen and his own breeches sagging upon his hips, dipping millimeter by precious millimeter whenever his body moved.

Entreri forced himself to swallow, his tongue felt thick in his mouth, almost chocking when one of the elf's thumbs hooked in his waist band and gave a tug downward. The human forced himself to look at his elf, noticing that the seductive sway of his body had stopped. He felt himself flush and mentally cursed his betraying body. Never before had the elf made him blush.

Drizzt was looking at him, a slight cocky smile playing upon his pouty lips and one thin delicate eyebrow raised in question. He tilted his head to the side, white silk falling off of his shoulder and once more flowing down his back. His grin grew and he hooked his other thumb in the waist band of the smooth brown leather, pulling the fabric down even more stopping just short of Entreri seeing him completely. "Artemis," came the melodious tone, the teasing of it danced across the assassin's skin and he thought that if the drow didn't stop his game soon he would cream his pants. Either that, or if the drow continued he would just exactly that.

"Ar-tem-is," the elf taunted as he stepped toward him, his hips swaying more than usual, his body moving with liquid grace until he was toe to toe with the human. "Artemis," the drow whispered across his skin, "Were you watching me, Artemis?"

And Entreri could only stare into those eyes that danced with violet flames.

The elf leaned in closer, his lips practically touching, yet the human could not find the strength to bring them closer to together. Curse this elf and the way he affected him! "Artemis," he continued, "you pervert."

The assassin's eyes widened in shock as the drow suddenly grabbed the collar of his black silk shirt and pressed their bodies tightly against each other. His other hand shot behind them and yanked the thick wooden door shut with a bang that echoed through out the hall. Drizzt let their breaths mingle, tasting the human upon his lips before shoving him against the closed door.

The human's breath whooshed from his lungs at the force of the push, yet he barely had the time to regain his bearings before the elf was once more against him. Hands of the darkest ebony touched and played across his cloths and skin with more want and need than he knew the elf was capable of. His cloak was practically ripped from his shoulders, his sword belt clashed to the dark planes of the wood floor, and the buttons of his shirt popped loose easily under those amazingly nimble fingers. His long dark strands of hair were grabbed and his head yanked back, completely exposing his neck to the drow's lips, teeth, and tongue. His sucked, licked, and when that didn't seem like enough, he began to bite.

Entreri felt his eyes roll in the back of his head as a strangled groan escaped his parted lips. He knew he was being marked, the harshness of the elf's mouth against his skin stung so deliciously he thought, just for a moment, that he would go mad if Drizzt didn't give him his release soon. Those long slender fingers scraped nails down his chest soon to be followed by his mouth. Hands plucked mercilessly on his left nipple just as soft lips and sharp teeth found his right. He sucked on that small bud, bringing it completely into his hungry mouth before applying his teeth, causing the surrounding area to redden with his ministrations. He hissed and hit the back of his head on the door, trying to clear the fuzziness around him, trying with all of his might to regain his lost control.

Drizzt's hand worked completely independently from his other, trailing nails down the assassin's abdomen before cupping his fingers around the human's thick hardness still trapped within his pants. He ground his palm against the head, fingers curling around to trace things lower. The human hit his head again and gripped onto the elf's shoulders, biting his lip hard enough to break skin. The sensations that raced upon his skin and poured into his blood was almost too much to bear. The only thing he could feel was the inferno of the ranger's flesh against his own; the hands, the lips, teeth, tongue, and the brush of his silky white hair. Nothing else in all of the lands existed but himself and the damned drow that was slowly peeling away all of his mental barriers.

Then the elf was down on his knees, gently applying teeth to his clothed erection, working him still with his hand. The hands left him and grabbed his hips, giving his breeches one sharp tug to drop the suede material just enough to set him free. Lips and fingers returned, Drizzt completely swallowing him whole in one take. Entreri's nails dug into the black skin, dragging long scraps across the flesh, yet that still do not stop the cry that came within his throat. The elf's tongue moved with more skill than he knew he possessed, lapping and licking all the while he sucked on him as if he was starving and only the human could satisfy his hunger.

"Elf," he panted out, his voice unrecognizable even to his own ears, "if—if you don't stop—fuck—I'm going to –"

That only seemed to spur the drow on, fingers dancing further in between his legs and playing on the tight ring of muscle. His mouth left him, moving lower and Entreri had no choice but to hook his leg around the other man's shoulder, letting him support most of his weight. His hand replaced his lips almost simultaneously taking his twin globes into his mouth, rolling his tongue fiercely upon the sacks. He switched again, hands and lips swapping out, fingers gently tugging and tongue intensely twisting on the head of length.

The assassin shut his eyes, watering from the title wave of his on coming orgasm. His mouth opened and he screamed, his very soul seeming to drain itself into the ranger's welcoming throat. Every muscle in his body twitching with his powerful release, his fingers still digging into his back.

He felt Drizzt slowly pull away, the action causing another shudder to fall upon his limbs. Entreri opened his eyes and looked down to the other, his gaze following the thin line of cum that ran from his own flesh to the drow's mouth before it fell on the corner of his mouth. He stood there on shaky legs and took in the elf appearance, eyes traveling ever detail stopping on the red welts that rose upon the black shoulders and upper arms. His own hardness straining inside of the soft brown leather that still covered his hips, causing him to once more grow and lengthen.

He growled and lunged forward, catching the drow off balance as he wrestled him to the floor. "You're going to pay for that, drow," he hissed in the dark skinned creature's ear. His voice filled with promises, yet Drizzt couldn't decide if they were promises that were filled with pleasure or promises of pain.

The assassin groaned as his elf began to fight back. Hands and fists slapping against flesh which only seemed to spur Entreri on even more. His hands grabbed the loose brown pants pulling them off, the elf's slim legs kicking out administering more than a few solid hits to his upper body and torso. He grunted from the impact and spun the other man over, forcing him on his stomach. His hands dug into the back of his shoulder blades, white skin against black as his dipped his head and harshly bit one side of the beautiful ranger's back side.

Drizzt cried out and arched his back, his rock hard erection moving on the smooth wood floor. He pushed himself up on his arms, twisting his hips to knock the assassin off yet before he could complete the movement the human's fingers tangled in his hair and yanked him back. The force of Entreri's strength sent the slender elf flying only to land on his back; his breath hissing out of his lungs on the impact. As if his instinct had just kicked in his brought his hands up and caught the assassin's wrists as he tried to pin the other to the floor. He twisted his arms, pinning them to the side of his own body. His legs came up and wrapped around Entreri's waist even before his complete weight was on him and rolled bring the human underneath him as he straddled him.

The position wasn't the one that he wanted the out come to be, but his body betrayed him as their erections brushed. The ranger quickly reversed his grip on the other's wrists and brutally brought them above his head, leaning down and rocking his hips.

They both cried out, their eyes reflecting the hottest of fires, Drizzt's hold unknowingly becoming slack. The assassin lifted his hips, grinding them against the body above him and slipped a hand free, bringing his fist up and clipping the drow across the temple. The elf's head jerked to the side and Entreri once more flipped them, sending Drizzt sailing above his head.

The drow twisted his body, absorbing the impact of his body crashing into the door with as little damage as possible, the brass handle grazing his hip. He was back on his feet before he registered the movement, catching the assassin around his shoulders as he once more rammed him into the unyielding thick wood. Nails dug into the smooth skin enough to leave bloody trails even as their hips began once more to grind against each other.

Entreri bent his head, inhaling the musky sent of sweat, sex, and blood on the drow's ebony skin. His face buried into the junction of his shoulder licking the flesh before biting him, lapping hungrily at the blood that welled up from the wound. The dark elf through back his head and yelled, the movement of his hips becoming frantic. The human torn his mouth away with the surprised realization that Drizzt, was excited, Drizzt was very, very excited. "Don't cum yet," Entreri growled, punctuating his words by pulling the elf away from the door and crashing him against it again. This time the wood gave a bit, yet did not break, much to the relief of both of them. Entreri grabbed him around the hips and spun, letting the elf go and tossing him onto the bed.

Almost instantly his was back on his knees, already moving to put up another fight. Artemis followed him, his light feet coming upon the soft mattress as he swung out his fists again landing a solid hit to the elf's kidneys. The movement cost the assassin dearly, the elf's back arching and his elbow snapping back to catch him in the stomach. He hissed, the blow forcing him to lurch forward, his mouth connecting with the drow's other elbow. He immediately tasted the blood upon his tongue, spitting the crimson that filled his throat onto the elf's back as his once more gripped the snowy white locks of hair in his tight fist. "You're going to pay for that one, Do'Urden," he groaned into his elf's neck. Even as he spoke the words his pressed the other's face into the mattress causing his backside to raise and grind into Entreri's hardness. He brought his other hand up; the wicked grin forming upon his lips was lost to the drow who was once again moving against him. His hand came down swiftly, his palm open and the slap echoing throughout the walls of the inn room.

Drizzt squealed, the sound coming muffled in the folds of the blankets before he turned his head to the side. The assassin liked that sound so much that he brought his hand up then down again, giving him yet another slap across the ass.

Drizzt's tongue flicked out and he moaned, "We—we're going to kill each other!" If he was going to say more the words were lost within the sound of the human's hand placing the opened palm slaps upon his backside.

The hand in that tangled in his hair dragged him once more to his knees, pressing his body tight against the human's. The other hand reached over and brushed over his length. It wasn't a teasing touch or even a caress; it was more like the assassin was just making sure that the drow was still enjoying himself but it drove him crazy just the same. Then the fingers completely left him giving the dark elf an opportunity to move, yet even as he begun to do so the assassin's hands were back, once again forcefully pushing his head down so his hips rose in the air.

The elf's arms were yanked behind him, the delicate looking wrists getting pressed together before the human quickly and harshly tied his arms behind his back with his black silk shirt. Down came the slap again, hard enough to leave a growing mark on the ebony skin. Drizzt cried out, tears welling in his eyes at the force the pain and the pleasure rolling all into one until he didn't know which he liked more; the assassin hand gripping his length in a tight hold or the hand that continued to hit him.

Entreri leaned over him, panting in his pointed ear, not wanting to stop but if the elf was hurting he knew that he would force himself to do just that in a heart beat, "Drizzt?"

The elf groaned, opening heavy eyelids to regard the human, "More," he gasped out, his bound hands clutching at the dark fabric that held him.

He answered with his own groan placing harsh nips along the elf back, biting the long scar that the assassin had given to him so long ago. The drow cried out, his body withering beneath him, "Art—Artemis!"

"Don't cum yet," he harshly whispered, his fingers seeking out the elf's mouth and forcing them through his lips. Drizzt was all too happy to comply, taking the digits and sucking on them just as harshly as he did with other parts earlier. His tongue lapping and roving, his teeth scrapping and nibbling. His breath came out as a desperate hiss as the flashback came to him.

Wasting no other time, the assassin ripped his hand away and trailed them in between his lover's cleft, the tickling sensation was all the warning the elf hand before fingers ruthlessly burrowed inside of him and stroked his inner walls.

"Oh Fuck!" Drizzt yelled moving his hips with the pace of Entreri's hand. "Now," he demanded, "Inside of me now."

Entreri's dark eyes widened, "But I haven't even –"

"Do it," he hissed.

He took his hand away, grapping the elf's slender hip in one and taking himself in the other, carefully positioning himself just outside of his partner's entrance. As soon as the drow felt him there he jerked his hips, complete impaling himself on the other's length.

They screamed, their sounds mingling into one as more tears leaked themselves out from under dark eyelids. Artemis gripped the elf's backside to keep him from moving, fully sitting up trying to regain some of his lost wits, trying to chase the white fog that settled within his brain. He opened his eyes, his head dropped and from the tight hold he had on the elf's bottom he got a view of himself sheathed completely with his body. The view had him transfixed and without even thinking he parted the mounds more, moving in and out, thrusting his hips and watched his own length pound into the other man. His inner walls gripped his rigid flesh so tightly it was almost painful. But the slow pace that he needed to keep so he could watch wasn't enough, so he forced his eyes shut once more and willed his body to move.

Drizzt whimpered, biting his bottom lip in between his teeth as the assassin began to pound mercilessly into him, each thrust aim perfectly at his sweet spot. The agony of feeling like he was getting ripped in two only added to the pleasure of the human inside of him and he knew that if his partner even brushed against his own weeping length he would explode. Yet it seemed as if the other knew this, his hands moving instead to pinch his nipples, pulling and tugging until that movement too was borderline pain. "Fuck," the drow hissed, "I'm going to die."

Then the assassin was hunched over him, releasing one nipple and placing his hand on the bed just above the drow's shoulder to hold his weight up. The new position caused the human to have more leverage, to move within him even harder and faster. His flesh in constant contact with that spot that drove him absolutely wild. The screaming started and he didn't know if it was his or Entreri's, though it sounded like a mingle of both even as teeth once more latched themselves on the side of his neck, opposite of his other wound.

Drizzt's voice became hoarse and he moved his head, taking the flesh of Entreri's wrist and biting just as harshly as the assassin was latched onto him.

"I – I can't hold," the human cried out, "Fuckin' drow, cum already." As if to prove his point Entreri reached around and gripped him, his sword callused fingers moving against his length. The elf cried out around the skin and bone he held in his mouth, his seed instantly covering the assassin hand and creaming the blankets.

Entreri groaned as the drow's inner walls clamped around him, and he thrust back in for more, hitting that spot again causing the elf to coat his hand once more, muscle trembling around him as orgasm after orgasm hit the elf's body with each brush of his sweet spot. The human pounded all the harder, the tautness around him tighter than anything he had ever felt and the muscles just kept on moving, wavering after every release.

Drizzt tore his mouth away from assassin's skin, tasting the blood upon his tongue before he once more started to scream, his eyes watering from the intensity. He thought he was going to die, the sensations racing upon his body was more than he could bare, "S-stop," he cried, "Please, stop—I can't—not any –" His words were once again lost to him as another orgasm hit him, blinding him completely.

Entreri answered his cry as he finally released himself inside of his elf, forcing his hips to continue to move until he completely emptied himself, his seed coating the elf's inner walls making them deliciously slick. He groaned and collapsed, not caring, yet still knowing that the elf didn't mind his weight upon him.

He sluggishly reached between their bodies and untied the drow's arms, the limbs flopping free, bending and one rolled dangling on the side of the bed, fingers brushing the smooth wood floor.

"I can't move," the assassin admitted to the elf, hoping that the elf was feeling the same way.

All he got was a nod, "Then don't."

He thought that it was the best idea that the drow ever had.

**_owari_**

_A/N: ummm... yeah so this is what happens when you try to finish a story when you're pissed off. " SoooooOOOoo... let me know what you thought... _


End file.
